


然访六日/第一日/停电

by JDfire



Category: Real Person Fiction, 沈浩然 - Fandom, 瀚冰衍生, 然访 - Fandom, 高访 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDfire/pseuds/JDfire
Summary: 20岁然×30岁访SM慎入QJ描写慎入少数道具慎入





	然访六日/第一日/停电

———————————————————

“哥哥，停电了”

高访什么都看不见，眼睛大概是被蒙了块布，只能靠着声音听出说话的是沈浩然——那个还在读大学的小朋友。

其实他对这个小朋友一点都不熟悉，他们才认识一个月，讲过的话大概没超过十句。

高访不知道自己哪里惹到人，只感觉双手像是被什么东西禁锢着，无法动弹。

“沈浩然？你干嘛呢？”

“你记得我名字？”沈浩然的语气有了明显的上扬，高访能感觉到他走近，好像还把脸也靠近了，近到能感受到他的呼吸。

高访咽了咽口水，结合现在种种现状，脑海里突然冒出一个疯狂的想法。

“记得，”他斟酌着用词，不明白这个比自己小很多岁的小孩儿到底要做什么。

“你第一次跟我介绍自己我就记住了，我还记得你会弹吉他，你在那次宴会上表演过。”

高访搜肠刮肚，实在想不起更多的印象，他认识沈浩然纯粹属于偶然，不过是跟着占南弦他们去应酬的时候偶遇了来打工的沈浩然，然后被这毛头小子要了联系方式。

当时高访小小地怀疑过，他不是没被同性以搭讪方式要过电话，但年龄这么小的还是头一个。

沈浩然多大来着……？他好像提过，但是高访没在意，只记得他还在读大学。

被布蒙住眼睛的结果就是其他感官更加敏感，沈浩然好像是在吸鼻子，高访愣了愣，心想这小孩儿不会在哭吧？

可他为什么要哭，该哭的不是自己吗？

沈浩然瘪瘪嘴，看着床上的人：高访双手被分别铐在两边，外套早被他脱了，只剩下开了两颗扣子的衬衣，以及剪裁完美的西裤。

高访的发丝有些凌乱，平时都精心打理的发型被他故意扒乱了点，就为了透出情欲感。

他的嘴唇……他的嘴唇还是跟往常一样，嘴角微微上翘，哪怕现在看不到眼睛，也能想象到他依然是温柔的，起码现在还没生气。

沈浩然终于笑了下，弯下腰决定直奔主题。

高访像是还不知道即将会发生什么，他气息稳定，沈浩然没再回话后他也不吭声，但是嘴角还是上翘着，就像在微笑一样。

沈浩然不想再多看，直接吻上了那朝思暮想的唇。

唇与唇接触的时候高访明显抖了一下，沈浩然却先一步压住了他的腿，让他动弹不得。

高访身上有股淡淡的香，说不清是什么味道，但是闻起来让人很舒心，很有安全感。

沈浩然压着高访亲够了，末了还狠狠吸了他舌头一下，才转而亲吻其他地方。

“我喜欢你……”沈浩然的声音又带上了一丝委屈，动作也开始变得急迫，他几乎是扯地撕开了高访的衬衣，看着他光滑的身体，眼睛几乎要变成赤红色。

高访试图挣扎，手铐砸在床架上发出清脆的响声，高修养让他骂不出脏话，只能一再质问沈浩然到底怎么了。

但是埋首在他身上的男孩儿对这些统统充耳不闻，高访的身体太过禁欲，他想象过很多次那常年包在西装下的躯体究竟是何样。

想象终归没有亲眼所见刺激，高访全身都很白，虽然没有肌肉但身上也没有什么赘肉，亲上去很舒服，温热的，皮肤很嫩，根本不像一个三十岁男人该有的身体。

“别……沈浩然！你干嘛！”

高访的西裤连带着内裤被一并脱了下来，紧接着他感到脚腕一凉，随着“啪嗒”一声清响，银色的脚铐把他双腿分别铐在了两边。

沈浩然站起身，看着高访双腿大开的姿势，终于忍不住将他眼上的布条摘了下来。

根本没有停电，只是屋里其他灯都被关了，只留下床头一盏昏暗的台灯。

高访借着灯光看到沈浩然，这才发现他穿着整整齐齐，而自己已经一丝不挂。

沈浩然似乎哭过，眼睛还红着，说起话来也是满满的委屈，让高访差点忘了自己现在的处境。

“哥哥，你为什么要结婚？”

“？？？”高访愣住了，还没来得及开口，就被突然压上来的沈浩然亲到快要不能呼吸。

沈浩然不想听，怕从他嘴里听到更伤人心的话。他不知从哪儿找了条口球，有些笨拙地给高访戴上，终于不用再担心被什么言语所伤。

口球使得高访只能张着嘴，想说什么发出的都只是“呜呜”声，沈浩然不再管他，手指就着润滑膏就往他后面探去。

铁链和镣铐发出的声音更响了，高访挣扎得厉害，精心做过造型的发丝早乱了，随着第一根手指的进入，他瞬间红了眼眶。

沈浩然似乎是注意到了他的神情，微微犹豫了下没再动作，紧接着像是想起什么似的，突然就插进了第二根指头。

高访疼得闭紧了眼，脖子上扬露出最脆弱的部位，引得沈浩然又想分心去吸吮。

高访的小穴绞得紧，沈浩然一边给他扩张一边有点担心一会儿正式提枪上阵会不会伤了人，但他转念一想，自己才刚刚暗恋了一个月就遭遇暗恋对象要结婚的悲剧，便不愿再多想了。

进到第三根指头的时候，高访嘴里已经只能发出轻微的“呜呜”声，他像是叫累了，眼睛微微往下，看着那个小自己很多岁的少年扒着他的大腿根捣弄着后庭。

从感官上来说真的非常羞耻，高访看了没几秒便偏过头去，反复在心里警告自己不要再乱发出呜咽声，这小孩儿已经疯了，他不能惹得他更加疯狂。

沈浩然好不容易憋着胯下胀痛扩张完，一抬头看到的就是高访偏过去的侧脸，那人额角已经有密密的汗珠，眉头紧皱，眼睛紧紧闭上，显然就是不想理他的样。

“哥哥，你告诉我你没有要结婚好不好？”沈浩然双手捧着高访的脸扭回来，他看着高访的眼睛，那里面还有没流出来的泪水。

高访连呜呜声都不愿再发出了，静静地看着沈浩然，看得他开始心虚，开始有点点害怕。

“我真的好喜欢你……”沈浩然一颗脑袋突然埋在了高访肩上，毛茸茸的触感直接触碰到他裸露的皮肤，感觉有点奇妙，好像脑袋挨上来一刹那，他下边居然硬了。

沈浩然也感觉到了，他有点惊喜地起身看向高访下身，又转回来盯着高访的脸，看到他不再像刚刚那样镇定，眼神都开始到处乱看，就是不敢和他对视。

沈浩然笑得露出了一排大白牙，脸上还挂着没干的泪水，他下了床跑出房间，抱了个纸盒子进来。

高访心里生出一线希望，猜想那盒子里该是钥匙，或者是小孩儿想要送他的其他正常的礼物。

然而，事实完全跟他想的相反。

沈浩然在高访面前打开了纸盒，高访只看了一眼，浑身就止不住开始微微发抖。

那里面都是满满的……sm道具。

沈浩然在里头翻找了半天，终于找出一条皮带型的东西，他拿出来打开那玩意儿前后的皮扣，转身轻轻抬了抬高访的腰，把那东西绑在了他身上。

贞操带。戴上这个意味着什么高访心里很清楚，他正想着该怎么阻止沈浩然发疯，却看到他又从盒子里拿出了一连串东西。

沈浩然把那个粉色的椭圆形小球拿在手里看了会儿，抬眼正对上高访惊惧的眼神，他咧嘴笑了下，弯腰亲了亲高访的脸，然后把跳蛋小心翼翼塞入了高访那处。

开关还没打开，高访却已经抖得比之前还要厉害，这球虽然不大，但震起来是什么感觉他还是听说过的。

但是高访不知道的是，沈浩然买的这种是带电流的跳蛋，按了开关后不仅能震动，还能带上很轻的电以增加快感。

前面被堵了头，后面又被塞了东西，嘴上还戴着口球，高访想闭紧嘴巴都做不到，跳蛋开关才一打开，他就不可控制地呻吟出声。

电流在后庭里一阵阵流过，沈浩然坏心地扯着跳蛋的小绳，把它拉出来一点儿再狠狠推回去。

每次跳蛋裹着一层电压过某个地方，高访都会叫得很大声，他真的忍耐不了，前边憋得胀疼，想求沈浩然停下却说不出任何话。

津液不可控制地顺着嘴角往下淌，声音也断断续续，到后面已经带上了浓浓的哭腔。

沈浩然停了下来，他第一次看到高访哭成这样，平时的高访在他印象里一直都是温文尔雅的，每次宴会上见他都是捧了个酒杯站在那个占南弦身边，他嘴角永远带笑，偶尔还会笑得眯起眼睛来，特别好看。

但是现在那双漂亮的眼睛里满是泪水，俊秀的脸上也没有了笑容，不过这种哭泣，应该是对自己才有过的。

沈浩然自个儿找到了开心点，心情颇好地摘了高访嘴上的口球，正好听到他甜腻的一声呻吟。

沈浩然从床头杯子里夹了块冰放到自己嘴里，又把它渡给高访。

已经很久没有喝到水的高访接触到一点儿水源，便竭力想去吸取，他甚至主动伸了舌头到沈浩然嘴中，想把那块被他收走的冰块抢回来。

沈浩然很开心，没有吝啬这一块冰，陪着高访玩了会儿唇舌追逐后把冰块推回了他嘴里。

然后他重新取了一块冰过来。

高访嘴里含着冰，还没明白他要干嘛，手铐限制了他的动作范围，让他很多角度都不能看全。

沈浩然把冰块放在了高访胸前，那冰块慢慢往旁边滑去，撞到乳粒才停住，后面带了长长一串水渍，沈浩然便一点点将水渍舔干净，最后舔到那已经有点充血的乳尖上。

高访咬紧了唇看着他，从这个角度只能看到沈浩然高挺的鼻梁在自己身上蹭，没过多久就感到乳头被包裹进一个温暖的地方。

沈浩然近乎虔诚地一点点亲吻着高访的乳头，他顺着乳晕一点点亲，亲完了又伸出舌头一点点舔过，最后才把整个乳尖带乳晕一起含进嘴里。

沈浩然模仿了婴儿吃奶的动作，用力吸吮着高访的乳头，像是真能吸出奶水来。

平坦的胸部被他反复揉捏吸吮，没一会儿就红了一大片，他根本不顾脑袋上方高访不断的出声阻止，吸完这边也没忘了另一边，待到两个乳头都已经红肿充血时才终于停下。

“沈浩然……帮我解开……”

高访已经憋了太久，后穴里的跳蛋还一直没停止工作，他前面涨到发疼，从头到尾也没被照顾过，实在难受得紧。

沈浩然像是才想起来还有这么一茬，无辜地眨了眨眼睛，伸手抚上那器官的最底端。

高访体毛不多，那儿的毛也较稀疏，沈浩然一手抓了两个囊袋在手里，才一轻扯，就听到高访倒吸了一口气。

冰凉的铁质贞操带早已被体温捂热，沈浩然玩够了肉球，终于来抚慰柱身。

高访咬死了嘴唇，还是忍不住发出呜呜声，他手脚都被铐住，只能任由沈浩然挑逗似的玩弄自己的阴茎。

贞操带勒住了根部，顶端又有个小帽样的铁扣堵住马眼，沈浩然虽然手法一般，但是高访本身就没怎么做过这种事，三两下就已经被弄到快要崩溃。

他从一开始不愿意张嘴，到后面挣扎不动了，只微微张着嘴看向沈浩然，用眼神求他放手。

“哥哥，你看着我的眼睛，”沈浩然手里握着高访的阴茎，另一手扳住他的下巴，道：“答应我不要结婚好不好？”

高访难受得咬牙切齿，根本不想再陪小孩子瞎胡闹，被这么一通羞辱，他原有的好修养早没了，沙哑地吼出声：

“我根本没说过要结婚！”

沈浩然一愣，表情显然不信，“怎么可能，是你们公司接待处的姐姐说的！”

高访差点被气到撅过去，“都不是我本人说的你就信？”

“放开！”他猛地挣了下手铐，沈浩然看见他手腕都已经被磨得通红。

绑都绑了，现在把人放走他可能就再也不会回来了，沈浩然低着头思考了一会儿，眼色一暗，决定要做就做到底，不留遗憾。

他不顾高访的怒吼，一把将还在他菊穴里震动的跳蛋拽了出来，解开自己裤链，随便抹了点儿润滑膏便直接挺入。

那怒骂声也戛然而止，高访两手抓紧了床单，脑袋疼得直犯晕，意识都快要不清醒。

他晕乎了好一阵，紧接着又被开始操动的沈浩然给拽回了神智。

跟真枪比起来，刚刚那跳蛋根本算不得什么了。

高访感觉自己下面那地儿被不断肏开，沈浩然不知从哪儿学的九浅一深，每一下都狠狠刮过某个点，即使再不愿承认，但快感确确实实是存在的。

高访已经没什么力气，前后都被夹击让他只能呻吟，话语也断断续续，几次想制止的话都在讲到一半时被沈浩然狠狠一撞切断。

不知什么时候脚铐已经被解开了，沈浩然握住高访脚踝往上压，使得他屁股不得不向上抬起，更加迎合一次又一次的狠狠撞击。

有痛感又有快感，高访止不住自己眼泪，求饶的声音都带上了哭腔，可伏在身上的小子都充耳不闻，只一个劲亲吻他，下面跟打桩似的疯狂肏弄。

贞操带勒得很疼，高访尽全力让自己话语连续，哭着求沈浩然给他解开。

“小访哥哥，你会不会恨我……”

沈浩然说完便伸手摘了贞操带扔到一边，高访随着这个称呼，又加上前端突然没了阻挡，精液一股股喷射出来，不少都射在了沈浩然身上。

“不恨……可能吗？”

沈浩然垮下了脸，又露出那副委屈的表情，身下却突然用了力，他扳着高访的腿连着撞击了不止多少下，终于闷哼一声，尽数射在里面。

—————————————————————

三个月后。

占南弦觉得高访最近有点不寻常，仔细观察又觉得和平时没两样，直到那天他跟高访一块儿下班走出大楼，远远看见一个年轻的男孩儿背了把吉他站在公司门口。

高访看到他脚步明显顿了一下，紧接着又没事一样继续往前走。

那少年见到他俩便慌了神，三两步走上来拉住高访。

他还没说话，却听高访先微笑着道：

“好久不见。”

 

TBC.


End file.
